


Cooking With The Flowey Fan Club

by Mhtardis21



Series: Mhtardis21 dabbles and one-shots [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Flowey Fan Club, Merry Late Christmas, Secret Santa, Undertale Secret Santa, Undertale Secret Santa 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhtardis21/pseuds/Mhtardis21
Summary: Prompt: Papyrus, Flowey, and maybe me. No ships, just good ol’ platonic friendship. Regular Undertale. Post-pacifist. Baking holiday cookies in the shape of Flowey’s face with the Flowey Fan Club!





	Cooking With The Flowey Fan Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Solarwhisper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solarwhisper/gifts).



> My prompt for the UnderTale Secret Santa on tumblr was:
> 
> Prompt: Papyrus, Flowey, and maybe me. No ships, just good ol’ platonic friendship. Regular Undertale. Post-pacifist. Baking holiday cookies in the shape of Flowey’s face with the Flowey Fan Club!
> 
> Here you go on AO3 solarwhisper :)

   The snow fell heavily on the quiet little town of Ebott, and a feeling of Christmas was surging through the air. A small group huddled together over the stove plotting… *ahem*… ‘planning’ on spending some more Christmas loving.

 

  _In the kitchen:_

   “Papyrus! Not so fast please.” Solar asks. “We need to add the flour slower, or it will make a mess.”

    **“SORRY HUMAN! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL TRY AND CONTAIN MY ENTHUSIASM!”**

   “That’s ok Papyrus.” Solar chuckled. “I just wanted to make sure we don’t make a huge mess.”

   Flowey gave a little snort.

   “Why are we even making these things?”

  Papyrus looks over at Flowey with a shocked look.

**“HOW COULD YOU EVEN ASK SUCH A THING?! WHAT SORT OF FRIEND WOULD I BE IF I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, COULD NOT EXPLAIN TO YOU THE WONDERFUL REASONING BEHIND THIS FESTIVE OCCASION OF BAKING SWEET CONFECTIONERIES!”**

   Papyrus starts to ramble on about his reasonings, but Flowey cuts him off abruptly with an annoyed groan;

   “Yeah… but why is it in the shape of  _MY_  face ?!” Flowey hissed.

   Papyrus quickly raises his hand as if to answer, but Solar gently pulls his hand down with a smile.

   “I got this one Paps.”

   With a smile and a nod, the exuberant skeleton eagerly returns to working on the batter.

   “Well Flowey, if you remember, you have a whole fanclub dedicated to you, and Papyrus asked me to join. We wanted to express our feelings of love and gratitude towards you this Christmas season with handmade cookies.”

   Eyelights lighting up, Papyrus continues with,  **“AND LOOK! WE ALREADY PREPARED A DELICIOUS FROSTING TO DECORATE THEM ONCE THEY ARE FINISHED!”**  while holding up a gigantic bowl of yellow icing.

   “And you want to express your gratitude by  _ **EATING MY FACE!?**_ ” Flowey screeches, raising out of his pot.

   Solar quickly grabs a cookie off the counter and shoves it in Flowey’s mouth as he yells, forcing him to start eating to keep from choking.

   Papyrus gets a worried look on his face. **“I’M SURE IT WOULD TASTE MUCH BETTER WITH SOME ICING!”**  With that, he scoops some of the icing out of the bowl, and shoves it into Flowey’s mouth, filling his mouth to the brim.

   With a growl, Flowey chokes down the overstuffed mouthful, glaring all the while.

   Solar gives a little giggle and swipes some icing from the bowl.

   “Huh,” she muses. “There appears to be something missing.”

   With that, she quickly swipes her icing covered finger just over Flowey’s mouth causing there to be a fluffy icing mustache just over his mouth.

   Shaking in rage, Flowey gives a indignant, ear piercing shriek.

   “What the! Why the heck would you do that!?”

   But Solar and Papyrus weren’t listening. They were bent over laughing their heads off at his reaction.

  Pouting, Flowey mutters to himself, averting his gaze from the two. Turning around in his pot, he quietly reaches up with one of his petals and wipes the majority of the frosting and crumbs from his face, a rush of color staining his face from embarrassment.

   Slowly, the laughter dies, leaving the room in silence. Suddenly, Flowey feels a hand on his head, but he refuses to look up.

   “I’m sorry Flowey, I was just trying to have fun with you.” Solar said, regret in her voice.

   Sighing, Flowey looks up, but doesn’t look at them.

   Suddenly, a napkin is cleaning off the crumbs that he couldn’t reach.

   Sputtering, Flowey reacts by lashing out and trying to bite Solar’s hand.

   “I’m sorry, you had some left on your face.” Solar said.

   Sighing, Flowey replies with, “That’s ok.”

  “Why don’t we get back to baking cookies?” Solar asks trying to lighten the atmosphere.

  **“THAT’S A GREAT IDEA HUMAN SUNSHINE!”**  Papyrus exclaims.

  Flowey snickers. “Great pun there Papyrus.”

   Papyrus gains a look of horror on his face at the realization of what he just did. Loudly Papyrus exclaims,  _ **“SSSSSAAANNNNNSSSSSS!!!!”**_

~~~~

Later that night:

   Solar was woken up by sounds coming from the kitchen. Hurrying down, she was greeted to an interesting sight.

    The kitchen was trashed, and covered in flour, frosting, and batter. But sitting on the kitchen counter was Flowey. Out of his flowerpot.

   He had managed to finish baking some cookies of his own, although he was absolutely filthy.

   Walking over quietly, she peeks over Flowey’s petals and sees that he’s created cookies that look a lot like Papyrus and her.

   Turning around, Flowey gets a huge grin on his face and bites down on the cookie shaped like her.

   Welp, someone can hold a grudge. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this on my tumblr at: https://timedectectiveontheserenity.tumblr.com/post/169721689894/secret-santa-2017


End file.
